


Our Love Is Not A Line

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged up Five, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, bottom!Diego, dom!Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus is restless. Since averting the apocalypse and becoming sober he is bored and doesn’t know what to do with himself. It doesn’t help that his bed has been empty for far too long.





	1. Diego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwishii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwishii/gifts).



> So this was gonna be titled how our triangle became a square, but since it doesn’t start with poly I changed it. This is gonna have three parts (Hopefully)
> 
> Thanks to everyone in the Kliego discord for being absolutely amazing
> 
> Part 1: Kliego  
> Part 2: Ben/Kliego  
> Part 3: Ben/Five/Kliego

A lot had changed since the Academy averted the apocalypse. They were now all living in the mansion that’s they had grown up, albeit with a few modifications, and they were closer than they had even been. They had learned that one thing they needed to do better was to talk to each other and listen. So that’s what they did. They talked more, they bonded more, they supported each other.

Klaus was glad about that really. He was sober now, had been for months, but he was just so... antsy. He felt that there was an itch that he just couldn’t scratch, one that he used to fill with drugs and casual hook-ups. Ugh, he’d not gotten laid since... 

His eyes were drawn to the dog tags, hanging beside the mirror in his bedroom. He closed his eyes, shaking away the thoughts that threatened to come back. He had processed through his grief, mostly thanks to Diego and Ben but it still lingered at times. It would never go away, not entirely.

Sighing, he set aside his knitting and hopped off the bed, deciding to see if there was any of his siblings he could bother. He knew that his sisters weren’t home. Vanya was practising her violin at the theatre and Allison had an audition. Luther had probably gone with her too. That left Five, Diego and Ben.

It had taken some getting used to, having Ben around in a physical form. He was so used to having him just, there, that not having him around felt strange. Five was probably either doing more of his equations or... well. He was a teenage boy. Klaus didn’t want to disturb him either way. 

He heard noises from inside the training room and he peered inside. Diego was there, jabbing at a punching bag with his fists. He was topless, sweat glistening on his skin with the exertion. Slipping inside, Klaus decided that he may as well enjoy the view. 

He wasn’t alone, he realised as soon as he stepped inside. Ben was there too, sitting against the bench along the back wall. He had one of his books in hand but he wasn’t paying attention to it in the slightest, his eyes tracking Diego’s movements. There was a hunger there and Klaus didn’t blame him as he sat down beside him. “Enjoying the view?” He whispered, not wanting to disturb Diego or let him know they were there.

Ben’s cheeks flushed slightly and he shrugged. “It doesn’t hurt to look.”

Klaus knew that Ben wasn’t like him. He was much more reserved, more content to be sat lost in a book then out there like Klaus was. When they were kids they’d hung around a lot together, both considered strange in their own way. Their bond had been strong, so much so that it had hit Klaus hard when he had... At least that had been undone.

Klaus looked back at Diego, at the way he moved around the bag, punching it from different angles. All he wore was a pair of sweatpants which meant his scars and bruises were all on display, both from his boxing and his time out in the streets. He felt his cock twitch slightly in appreciation at the sight and he smoothed his skirt down out of habit. “I can’t say I blame you.”

Ben was side eyeing him before looking back at Diego. For awhile the pair of them sat in companionable silence, both of them admiring Diego. If he registered their presence he didn’t say anything. 

“You should make a move.” Ben whispered, his voice soft. It had taken him awhile to get used to his physical form again, of being able to be heard by people other than Klaus. For the first few days and weeks he’d talked about the others openly, blushing when he realised they could hear his comments too. He’d learned to be quieter now when talking to Klaus, especially about the others. Klaus blinked as he looked at him and Ben spoke again. “It’s obvious he wants you. The way he looks at you...” Ben’s eyes looked back at his book though Klaus knew he wasn’t reading a word. “You could make each other happy.” He detected the barest hint of jealousy and Ben offer him the slightest of smiles before standing up. “Go for it, please.” He squeezed Klaus’ shoulder and then he was gone, like he was never there.

Klaus debated going after him, but it was at that moment that Diego decided to stop, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his chest. “Shit Klaus, how long have you even been them?”

“Not long.” He admitted, as he looked Diego up and down, licking his lips. “This is a good look for you. You should kick ass dressed like this instead of in your bondage gear.” He shot him a grin and Diego rolled his eyes. 

“And where would I store my knives?”

“You could still wear your kinky little harness.” Klaus sauntered over to him, hips swaying. ”I think it would look nice over your bare skin.”

“Klaus...” Diego’s voice was low as he said his name and Klaus stepped forward, closer to his space. He could see that Diego swallowed as he looked at him and Klaus wondered how he could have missed something so obvious.

“Personally though I think you could lose the pants too. You’d look perfect in just your harness and a thong.” He took another step closer, until they were merely inches from one another. He was so close he could smell him, could feel the heat radiate from him. “Although if you did I’m not sure I’d be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Klaus...” There was a hint of desperation to his voice and Klaus decided he should try his luck. He hadn’t got laid in so long and he’d be lying if he said he’d not jerked off thinking about his dear brother. 

“Would you like that? My hands over you?” He whispered, voice low as he said the words. “I could make you feel so good Diego, could make you cum so hard you see stars.” Diego’s eyes went so wide he was sure that they would pop out of his head. “Would you like that Diego?” He reached forward, running a finger down his chest slowly. He kept his eyes on Diego wanting, needing a response.

There was a few moments where he was sure Diego would push him away, or tell him to go. Usually he would take such silence as rejection but he knew Diego, knew that he sometimes needed time to form the right words. 

Diego parted his lips as if to speak and Klaus braced himself, but words came out of his mouth. Instead he closed the distance between them and they kissed. It was tentative as first, Diego’s lips surprisingly soft and gently against his own. Klaus wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to him, feeling his sweaty body against his as he deepened the kiss. His lips parted slightly so that his tongue could brush across the other man’s lips, begging for entry to his soft mouth. It sent a thrill through him, a rush he’d not felt since he’d last gotten high. Klaus felt his eyes lid as he explored the mouth of the other man, knowing that this would become his new addiction, that this would be the high he’d chase for the rest of his life.

“Fu-fuck...” Diego stammered when their lips parted and Klaus couldn’t help but think it was endearing.

“Mmm...” Klaus replied, his fingertips dancing along his brother’s skin. He wanted to explore every inch of him, to memorise every bruise, every scar and then to make some of his own.

Diego took a breath and he could see he was trying to compose himself. He placed a hand of Klaus’ clothed chest, gently pushing him away. “Ne-need a drink...” He offered in explanation and Klaus nodded, releasing him to watch him go for the bottle of water from one of the tables. His bulge was obvious as he moved and Klaus couldn’t help but smirk, proud to have been the cause of it.

He watched as Diego chugged down the water, marvelling at how his throat worked as he swallowed it down. He couldn’t help but wonder how it would look swallowing something else, the thought making him let out a little moan. Diego noticed, his lips curved as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. ”Could we go to your room?” He asked, sounding hopeful and nervous at the same time. Klaus would’ve thought he was sweet if he wasn’t so hard.

“Why Diego, so forward, not even asking if I’d like to go out for a drink first.” He grinned at him and Diego flushed a little.

“I mean...” He looked a little crestfallen and Klaus crossed the distance to him, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“It’s ok. I’m just teasing.” He kissed him, just a brief contact of lips against lips. “I’d love to.”

Diego let out a soft sigh, nodding slightly against him and Diego took his hand, tugging him towards one of the doors. The training room had a separate staircase that led straight up unto their rooms, useful for when they had to make quick changes after bouts of sparring before dinner. It would afford them a measure of privacy, which Klaus was grateful for.

The trip to his room was short and made in a companionable silence. Klaus suspected that was because Diego was as needy for this as he was. He’d never climbed these stars this fast, even during those sessions where their monster of a father made them compete to get to the top. This time at least there was something worth running for.

“I didn’t think you could move that fast.” Diego flashed him a grin as Klaus stopped outside of his door, pushing the wood open. 

“I don’t usually.” Klaus licked his lips, reaching over and grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants. “But for you I’m willing to make an exception.” He tugged him inside, into his room, watching as Diego kicked it closed. “Welcome to my humble boudoir.” Klaus gestured around the space with his free hand.

Diego rolled his him, but his smile was fond. “It’s a good job you’re so pretty.” Diego grinned kissing him again. He stepped closer to Klaus, trailing his hands over him. “C-Can I?”

“Please.” Klaus replied with a smile and then Diego was kissing him again. It was more urgent than it was downstairs, more hungry and desperate. It made Klaus ache as Diego gripped onto his tie dyed tee, tugging on the fabric.

“Seems unfair that you’re wearing so much.” Diego mumbled against his lips, voice soft.

“Then take it off.” Klaus grinned, a challenge in his eyes. Diego responded with a sly smirk, his fingers holding his tee tighter as he tugged off the fabric. Diego pulled it off his body, tossing it away without a care.

“W-Wanted this for so long.” Diego whispered, fingers working to explore the expanse of his brother’s skin. “W-We’ve wasted for too long.” He pressed his face against Klaus’ neck, teeth nipping along it.

“We have.” Klaus admitted with a moan, tilting his head to one side, allowing him better access. How different would their lives have been if they had done this years ago? He played with the waistband of Diego’s pants, pushing the fabric down, eager to make up for all of this lost time. “Fuck yeah...”

“I want...” Diego whispered, words lost against the pale skin of Klaus’ neck.

Klaus reached a hand up, cupping his chin and turning his face so their eyes met. “What do you want Diego? Tell me. Use your words.”

Diego closed his eyes, taking a breath. When he exhaled their eyes met again and Diego nodded, certain and sure. “Want you to f-fuck me.”

Klaus didn’t expect that, had expected Diego to want to be on top, but then he had been around long enough to know that people could surprise him. “I can do that.” He kissed him again, brief and soft. “Is this your first time...”

Diego shook his head fiercely, a blush creeping on his cheeks. “You’re not my first guy Klaus, I’m not some blushing v-virgin.” The eyes met again and Klaus knew he was serious, could see the dark look in his eyes, the need in them. “Now get your skirt off and fuck me until I forget my name.” With those words Diego pushed his sweatpants down, laying down over the bed.

Now it was Klaus’ turn to be at a loss for words, as he stared at Diego, at how hard he was. It was a nice cock and Klaus hoped that he’d get it inside him in future. Diego reached for his bedside table, grabbing the lube and spreading it over his fingers. “Come on Klaus don’t just gawp...” He spread his legs, reaching down and sliding two fingers into his ass like it was nothing. Klaus felt like he’d never been harder in his life.

“Yeah, yeah.” Klaus swallowed, showing his skirt down to pool around his ankles. His eyes were on Diego the whole time as he slide his panties down as well, watching him as he laid on his bed looking like some kind of porn star. His fingers were rocking in and out of himself, wasting no time as he drew moans from his own lips. Klaus was sure he could cum from that alone.

He snatched up the lube, squirting a decent amount over his fingers and slicking his cock up quickly. Diego grinned at the sight, spreading his legs even wider for him, giving him the perfect view of the skilled fingers working at his hole. He had three fingers in himself now, thrusting them in and out, opening himself up. It was mesmerising and Klaus had to shake himself to get between his legs, to grab Diego’s wrist and pull them out.

He lined himself up, sinking into his heat with ease, letting out a high and needy groan. “Shit Diego, you feel so good.”

Diego nodded, lips parted in a wordless groan as Diego reached for him, running his fingers over his chest. He knew that there was no way that this would be a one off, that this was going to be the start of something wonderful. He let out a low groan, holding Diego’s hips as he bottomed out, his dick feeling like it belonged there. 

“Cuh-Come on Klaus.” Diego groaned, squeezing around him in the best ways and pushing back. That was all the encouragement he needed as he started to fuck him, thrusting hard into him whenever he pulled back. The sounds Diego made were the best things he’d ever heard, breathy moans and low, desperate groans peppered with him stuttering out his name. Every sound went straight to his dick, making him slam into him, the bedsprings squeaking beneath them.

Klaus wrapped his fingers around Diego’s dick, stroking him off as best he could while he kept pounding into him. “Fuck Diego, just look at you. You should see yourself, like a fucking wet dream come to life.” Klaus’ sharp hips slammed against the soft flesh of his ass, making him groan. “You’re so hot it should be fucking illegal.” 

Diego groaned, his mouth trying to form a reply but he gave up after a few aborted attempts. Klaus grinned wolfishly, deciding to fill the air between them. “Never felt an ass as good as yours Diego, it’s squeezing me in all the right ways. You want me to cum inside you? Fill you up?” Diego tried to respond, but Klaus took sympathy on him. “Just nod if you want babe.” Diego nodded, the motion somehow making him look even more desperate. 

“Yeah, gonna fill you. I’m so close.” Klaus let out a desperate whine at the way he clenched around him, his eyelids fluttering. “Cum for me, wanna see you covered in it. Need it. Show me how into this you are...”

His words were like a trigger and Diego looked out the single hottest sound he’d ever heard in his life. His hips thrust up into Klaus’ fist as he came with such force some of it hit his pierced nipple. “Kuh-Kuh-Klaus...”

His name coming out of Diego’s mouth as a breathless stutter tipped Klaus over the edge, his orgasm hitting him like a wave. “Diego...” He fell on top of him, feeling limp and boneless, his face pressed against Diego’s neck. 

***

“So, what is this going to be?” Diego from where his head he laid against Klaus’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as he gestured between them. “You know, us.” He added, although the extra words were unnecessary.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” Klaus started, choosing his words carefully. “If this is too weird for you...”

Diego snorted, looking up at him with a smile. “Our life as been nothing but weird. And if I didn’t want this I wouldn’t be lying in your bed with a sore asshole.” Klaus could feel the bed shift ass he wiggles his ass and he wished it wasn’t covered. “You’re so beautiful Klaus.” He reached up, stroking his cheek with fingers that were surprisingly gentle. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing either.”

Klaus smiled, tilting his head and kissing his hand. The words made his heart race in a way no drug ever had. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend Diego?” 

“Ye-yeah.” Diego flushed and Klaus grinned, leaning down to kiss him, their lips meeting in a lazy kiss. He knew that there’d be a lot of things for them to discus and work on, but there would be plenty of time for that later. For now all that mattered was how Diego was holding him close and the way that made him feel.


	2. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is happier than he’s ever been, but Ben is less is so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone at the kliego discord for being so awesome and kind  
> This might just be the sweetest thing that I’ve ever written so...
> 
> It’s also my first time doing a proper poly fic

It had been a few weeks since his first time with Diego and he was happier than he’d been in years. Scratch that, he was happier than he’d ever felt in his life. He was sure the others had picked up on it, but no one had said anything to him. They’d not judge, he knew them well enough to know that, but it was good they were giving them this time to themselves.

He hummed to himself as he left the bathroom, a towel around his waist as he made his way to his room. His door was open and he pushed it shut when he got inside, ready to drop his towel and get himself dressed when he realised he wasn’t alone. “Fuck Ben! What are you doing here?”

His brother was sat on his chair, one of his ever present books in his hand. Sometimes Klaus wondered if he actually read them. Ben looked up, their eyes meeting for a moment before he looked at the page. “So, you’re fucking Diego.”

Klaus headed to his dresser, pulling open a drawer to grab a t-shirt. From anyone else the question would throw him, but this was Ben. Ben, who had been his constant companion for years, had seen him at his best and his worst. He regretted the last part now, not that he could change things. “Yeah, I am. We are.”

“I’m glad. He clearly makes you happy.” Klaus frowned slightly, not at Ben’s words but the way he said them. He tugged the plain purple t-shirt over his head, turning back to his brother.

“Thanks, he does.” Ben looked at him again, smiling thinly and Klaus sat down on the bed across from him, keeping his eyes on him as he spoke. “Is everything ok?”

Ben kept his gaze on the book as he replied. “I mean it, I am happy for you, you deserve to be happy so much. But...”

“But what?” Klaus replied gently, hating to see his brother like this.

“I...” Ben swallowed, looking like he wasn’t sure how to proceed. He closed the book, setting the book down on the top of the drawers next to him. Their eyes met and he took a breath. “I’m a virgin Klaus.” This was hardly new information for him. They had fooled around a little before he had died, but they hadn’t fucked. Since coming back Ben hadn’t really left the house, apart from when they went out as a family. Years of having just Klaus to talk to hadn’t exactly helped his social skills. “And I...” Klaus waited, giving him time to speak at his own pace. Rushing him would do not good and could scare him off.

Ben sighed before speaking again. “For the past few years it’s just been us. You and me. I’ve seen you with more guys than I can count, even with my tentacles.” He smiled slightly at that, which made Klaus do the same. “And at the time... I was jealous. Of you, or them. But it wasn’t like I could do anything. But now I’m here, alive again and I... I don’t know what to do.”

Klaus nodded slightly, weighing up his words carefully before replying. “Do you want me to help you find someone? We could go to a bar or a coffee shop or something.”

“No!” Ben flushed, shaking his head and he bit his lip. “I mean... kinda, but not like that.”

Klaus looked at him, feeling like something was falling into place. “What do you want Ben?” He needed to hear him say it, needed to be sure about what he wanted.

“I was thinking someone in The Academy, someone who knew what I was.” He let out a soft whisper. “I was thinking you or Diego.” He looked away, wringing his hands. “But now you’re together and I... I don’t want to be the one that fucks that up.”

Ben grabbed his book quickly. “I’m sorry, I should go. Forget I said anything.” 

“Ben wait...” But it was too late, he was out the door and gone before Klaus could even stand.

***

The conversation lingered in his mind, but Ben was no where to be found. It hurt him, to have someone he was so close to suddenly be so distant. He knew that what Ben really needed was time. Chasing him would just make things worse.

“Could I talk to you about something?” Klaus asked Diego, when they were alone together again. They were in Diego’s room, laying on his bed and watching tv. It was nothing terribly interesting, just some cookery show but it was entertaining enough.

“Always baby.” Diego replied, looking down at him. “Is this about Ben?” He smiled at Klaus when their eyes met. “I’ve noticed him avoiding you like the plague. Is something bothering him?”

“Yeah.” Klaus shifted so that he was sitting up beside him. He wasn’t sure what he should reveal to his lover, not sure he wanted to violate Ben’s privacy. “He has a problem.”

“What is it? Can I help?” Diego may seem like a tough guy at first, but he was sweet, always willing to help others. It was one of the thinks Klaus loves most about him.

“I think so.” Klaus smiled fondly, leaning against him. “I think we both can.”

***

It took a week for them to finally corner Ben alone but they were finally able to after staking out the library. (That was Diego’s idea of course.) “Hey Ben.” Ben almost jumped from where he stood, examining the rows of books before him. He turned to face them both, flushing slightly.

“Hey Klaus, Diego.” Ben looked between them as he spoke. “I’m sorry I’ve not been around much.”

“It’s ok.” Klaus replied gently, reaching over and stroking his arm, giving it a squeeze. “Can we talk about something with you?” Ben glanced at Klaus, then at Diego before nodding. “We’d like to help you... if you want us to.”

“Help me with what?” Ben asked, sounding a little uncertain, his fingers clutching the paperback book in his hand tighter.

“Our bed is big enough for you. If you want to.” Ben’s eyes went wide, looking between them. Beside him, Diego was nodding. The words sounded better coming from Klaus, but he agreed with them wholeheartedly. “Anytime.”

“Both of you? Together?”

“If you want us Ben.” Diego spoke, stepping closer to him. “We’ve been messed up since we came here and you, you had your life stolen from you. Now you’re back, by some miracle and if I can do something to help make you feel good... I want to. You’ve been there for Klaus when no one else was. You could have left him, could have gone to...” Diego gestured vaguely towards the ceiling. “But you didn’t. You looked out for him. And... and you saved me too, saved us all. Puh-Please.” He reached over, stroking Ben’s other arm.

Ben swallowed, his eyes slightly shiny and he nodded. He could see what Klaus could, that the words had come from the heart. “Yeah, ok. I’d love that.” Diego smiled at Klaus and the pair of them hugged Ben tight, holding their brother close.

***

Diego and Klaus has been floating between each other’s rooms for their trysts. That was fine for the pair of them, but for Ben with them, they knew they’d a bigger bed. Thankfully the mansion had some guest rooms, each with double beds. Klaus and Diego had talked about moving into one, for added privacy and the extra space and they had already moved a few things into the one that the three of them were in now.

Klaus was kissing Ben, soft and gentle, his arms holding him close and his fingers stroking his back. Klaus knew it would be best if he started things, because he was familiar to Ben and they knew that would help to put him at ease. Klaus smiled as he pulled back, gently tilting Ben’s chin towards Diego. Ben nodded slight and Diego leaned in, their lips meeting for the first time. It was sweet and gentle, but also one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Klaus could see Diego’s soft tongue dart out, dip into Ben’s mouth, exploring the new space. Ben groaned against him, his eyes lidding as he held onto them both.

Diego pulled out with a smile, their lips slightly shiny from the kiss. “You’re a good kisser Ben.” Ben flushed and Klaus grinned, stroking his back gently.

“Yeah, you are.” Klaus confirmed, kissing his cheek. “What would you like to do, we can go as fast or slow as you want.”

Beside him, Diego nodded. “And you can always tell us to stop if there’s something you don’t want.” They both felt it was important to establish that for him, because Ben didn’t have the experience that they had.

“I want this, so much.” He swallowed, looking them both over as best he could with them so close. “Could I see you naked?”

“Of course.” Klaus smiled, kissing him and then Diego before stepping away from them both. Klaus swayed his hips, his fingers working to remove his clothing. He’d not wore much, just a t-shirt and his skirt, which made Ben’s eyes widen. Klaus winked at him, glancing over at Diego who was removing his own pants, his t-shirt already discarded. This was one of the reasons Klaus preferred skirts, they meant that undressing was much easier since there no pesky buttons and zippers. He’d have to encourage Diego to try one, he’d look good in one. Ben would too.

Once Diego’s pants were pooled round his ankles Klaus could see his mouth watering, not that he could blame him in the slightest.

“Would you like to join us?” Klaus gestured to Ben, still dressed in his pants and baggy hoodie. “It would be a shame if you were the only one dressed.”

Ben looked at Klaus, then Diego and then back at Klaus. “Hey, it’s ok.” Diego whispered, reaching over to stroke his cheek. “I want to see you. We do.”

Ben nodded, seemingly assured by his words and he reached down, his fingers working on the zipper and button of his fly. His hands were shaking slightly as he pushed them down along with his underwear. He was hard and he looked a little bigger than Klaus remembered him to be. Diego hissed in a breath, licking his lips as Ben stepped out of his pants. He nudged the clothing to his side with one foot, hooking his fingers under his hoodie and tugging it up his body.

Beneath it he just wore a plain black t-shirt, which was revealed when he discarded the hoodie away. They knew what was beneath the cotton that covered his chest, that roiling mass of tentacles beneath. He hesitated, looking over to Diego. “Hey it’s ok.” Diego whispered, stroking his cheek again. “I want to see you like this. I’m not afraid.”

Ben nodded and, reassured, he moved the last of his clothing, discarding it so that they were now all naked. Ben looked the same as any other guy, apart from the four tentacles curled up in his chest. Klaus never did understand how it was possible, didn’t think anyone did. Then again he didn’t understand how the heart worked, to him it was no different. “You look.... buh-beautiful.” Diego whispered, running his fingers down across his chest. The tentacles shifted slightly at the contact, the one nearest to him reaching out, stroking Diego’s fingers. “Feels strange.”

“Good strange?” Ben asked, voice soft and Diego responded with a nod. Ben smiled, sighing softly as the tentacle wrapped around Diego’s wrist. “It likes you.” Diego smiled, carefully returning the tentacle’s strokes. Ben sighed and his eyes met Klaus. 

“What do you want us to do Ben?” He asked, sensing that’s what his brother was wanting to ask. His fingers mirrored Diego’s, stroking the opposite side of Ben’s chest. He gave him time to get used to it, used to the new sensation of his adult body being touched. Ben let out a soft sigh, leaning into them their fingers.

“I... could one of you ride me?”

“Of course.” Diego replied and he glanced over at Klaus who nodded as well. “I want to. Unless you want Klaus.”

“Fuck...” Ben whispered the word, as if the thought alone was intense enough. “Yeah, please.” Ben nodded, eyes meeting Diego. “I figured that would... you know.”

“You figured I’d be a t-top?” Ben nodded, side eyeing Klaus and the implication in the look was clear.

“Hey! I’m not always a bottom, I can fuck with the best of them.” Klaus grinned, slapping Diego’s ass. “And this is an ass that’s just made to be fucked.” Diego flushed and Ben actually giggled, which Klaus took to be a good sign. “Lay down on the bed, we’ll take care of you.”

Ben nodded, stepping away from them to lay across the soft sheets as Klaus grabbed the lube. He easily slicked his fingers up with practised ease and handed the lube to Diego, watching him do the same. Klaus got into position, kissing Diego’s neck as he ran his fingers along the cleft. “Next time I’ll show you how to do this.” Klaus smiles to Ben as he eases two fingers into the comforting heat.

“Next time?” Ben whispered, eyes wide as he watched Klaus started to work his fingers into Diego.

“Mmmm.” Klaus purred, knowing Diego wouldn’t be able to trust his voice as he prepped him. “We want you to be with be with us, not just for today. That is if you want.” Klaus twisted his fingers, making Diego let out a low groan, his head nodding along to Klaus’ words. “But you don’t need to decide now, just lay back and enjoy this.” 

Klaus smiled as Ben nodded as well. Diego leaned forward, to slick up Ben’s cock, gently stroking him. “Fuck...” Ben sighed, sinking into the sheets. Klaus remembered how he’d had him like this as teens before he died, how they’d fumble awkwardly. They never had anything like lube, hell Klaus didn’t know what it was until he was out in the world. “That feels nice...”

“It gets bu-better.” Diego groaned as Klaus worked a third finger into him, just to be on the safe side. Ben nods, letting out a soft groan and Klaus watches as Diego strokes him. It’s a slow pace, his fingers moving just enough to cover him in a sheen of lube. Klaus knew if he applied too much pressure it might be over before it started.

“You’re ready.” Klaus smiled, kissing along the back of Diego’s neck as he slowly withdraws his fingers. Klaus smiled as he parted from him, drifting over to the bed to sit next to Ben. “Are you ready Ben?”

Ben nodded, biting his lip when Diego released him. “Yeah. I think so.” Klaus smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. 

Klaus grasped Ben’s cock, holding him up at the base as he felt Diego join them on the bed. Klaus shifted, watching as Diego’s thighs bracketed Ben’s legs and he helped them get into into position. Diego took a breath, looking at them both and sinking down onto his cock. It was a beautiful sight, seeing Diego slide down, taking Ben completely in one go.

“Shit Diego... you feel...” Ben’s eyes were overwhelmed with pleasure and Klaus couldn’t help but smile. He laid down beside him, peppering his neck with kisses.

“He’s got isn’t he? Tight and hot and perfect.” Ben nodded, groaning at his words. Klaus glanced back to Diego with a sly smile. “Babe start to move, show him with you really feel like.”

Diego grinned at him, starting to rock up and down on his cock. He was going slower than he had ever been with Klaus but he knew that was exactly what he needed. Ben’s first time should be special, should be memorable. He’d lost it in a drunken haze, couldn’t even remember the guys face or name. He didn’t want that for Ben, he was too precious. 

Klaus looked down, feeling something soft brush against his chest. It was one of Ben’s tentacles reaching for him. Two of the others were stroking along Diego’s chest, tracing patterns on his skin. “Can I... jerk you guys off?”

“Yeah, of course.” Klaus smiled, shifting slightly so it could slither down to wrap around his cock. “Fuck yeah. I’d forgotten how good this felt.”

“Sh... shit...” Diego groaned, the third tentacle winding around his cock, stroking him steadily. “Y-you did this before?”

“Not often...” Ben replied with a sigh, his hips rolling against Diego. “I just felt confidant with it before...” 

Diego reached down, stroking his cheek. “Hey no, don’t do that. You’re here now, with us.” Ben let out a moan and Klaus suspected Diego had squeezed around him. “Focus on that, not the time we had stolen from us.”

Klaus nodded in agreement, turning Ben’s face to him and kissing him. The tentacle around his dick started to move again, pulsing and squeezing open ways fingers couldn’t. He dipped his tongue past Ben’s lips, exploring his mouth as the three of them moved together.

It was unlike any sexual experience Klaus could remember. Sure that was partly due to having Ben work his tentacles over them both, a second having came to stroke across Klaus’ chest. Most of his prior encounters were frantic, rushed things, done in back alleys or seedy bathrooms to help feed his former habits. With Diego it was all wild, intense passion. It was hot and sexy and sweet. But this, with Ben, this was different. 

His lips parted from Ben, letting out a stranger moan as the tentacle worked him faster. “Are you close Ben?” He asked, sounding breathless and needy to his own ears. Ben nodded, his hips rolling up against Diego to meet his movements. “It’s ok, you can cum for us. I want to see it and I know Diego wants to feel it don’t you babe?”

“Ye-Yeah...” Diego groaned, bounding on his cock, the tentacles working his dick as fast as the one on Klaus. “Fill me up Ben, I need it. Puh-please....”

“Kl-iego....” Ben moaned, his hips jerking up and his head tipping back against the soft pillows. The tentacles around their dicks kept moving, kept stroking them both in a fast urgency. “Please...”

Diego and Klaus came seconds apart, both of them over Ben’s skin. Klaus panted heavily, kissing along Ben’s sweaty neck as his tentacles withdrew. “Yeah Ben, you did so good for us. Did you like it?”

Ben nodded, sighing as Diego shifted off the bed to lay on the opposite side of him, wrapping his arms around him. “That was.... amazing, thank you both so much.”

Klaus smiled, pleased to see both of them so happy. He rested his head on Ben’s chest, watching as he exchanged breathless kisses with Diego. There was no where else he’d rather be.

***

People always said that the only true love was just between a man and a woman. Klaus knew that was bullshit. Love was what you make of it, weather it was a man and women, two women or two men. Or in his case the two best brothers he could ever asked for. He knew his heart was big enough to love them both and he could see that theirs were as well as they laid curled up in one another.

Klaus smiled, more content then he’d ever been in his life as he kissed Ben and Diego on the cheek in the room that had become theirs.


	3. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego instantly held up his hands, shaking his head. “Klaus, know that I love you but my dick is not going anywhere near Luther.”
> 
> “Seconded.” Ben added and Klaus was sure he saw him shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the last part. Thanks everyone for reading and leaving kudos and comments. And thanks for the kliego discord for being amazing

Klaus was truly content with his life. He had the love of two wonderful men, kind and passionate Diego, sweet and gentle Ben. He was impressed how well they worked together, how well their lives fit together. They were like puzzle pieces, meant to be together. 

Klaus was humming to himself as he went downstairs, needing to grab some snacks. The plan for today was to spend it with his lovers, watching whatever was on tv until they got bored and handsy. The thought made him smile, so much so he almost missed the rippling of air the signalled Five was using his powers. 

“Fuck Five, I almost ran into you.”

Five rolled his eyes. His body was older now, the trip that had bought Ben back had also added a few years to his appearance. He remembered checking for grey hairs, relieved when he found none. “Ah good, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Er... sure.” Klaus smiled, resuming his walking pace. “I was just gonna get snacks do you mind if...” And then Five was back in front of him, causing him to still again. “Ok Five what is it? The world isn’t ending again is it?”

Five gave him a withering look, grabbing him by the wrist and tugging him into the nearest room. As soon as they were inside the room, an office that hasn’t been used in years but was still spotless. “No one takes me fucking seriously. It’s like when I first came back, because I looked like a kid people treated me as one. Even you idiots thought so.” He let out a sound, a low growl. “And this body, it’s just gone through puberty again and I’m a raging ball of hormones. I need relief Klaus.”

Klaus blinked, taking in his brother’s words. “I can probably get you a hooker if that would help?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Even sober you’re a moron.” There was that withering stare, one which sent a shiver through Klaus’ body. “What you have, I want in.” Klaus blinked, not sure he had heard him right. “I go out there, into the world and you know what I find? A bunch of patronising, self obsessed idiots. They don’t give a shit and they certainly don’t understand or take me seriously.” His face softened, just a little. “But you all did, in your own way. You understand who I am as a person, that I’m more than just this body. So I want in with what you three have. Even if it’s just for a night.” Five paused, reaching and patting Klaus’ shoulder. “Thank about it and let me know.” He winked at him and then he was gone, leaving Klaus dumbfounded.

***

“For fuck’s sake Klaus, we sent you to get snacks remember?” Diego’s voice might sound exasperated but it was tinged with fondness from his position on the bed.

Ben looked up from where he was reading his latest book, sat by the the foot of the bed as he looked him over. “I used to have to remind him to get food all the time, he’d end up distracted by something shiny.” Ben smiled as he spoke, setting the book in his lap. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Klaus smiled at his lovers words, shaking his head. “I just had a conversation with our brother. It seems he wants to join us for the night.”

Diego instantly held up his hands, shaking his head. “Klaus, know that I love you but my dick is not going anywhere near Luther.”

“Seconded.” Ben added and Klaus was sure he saw him shudder.

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head at them both. “No it wasn’t Luther, although yeah I agree with you both.” He could still remember seeing Luther getting high at that rave and the morning after. He shook the memory away quickly. “Thankfully Allison is taking the bullet for us.” Allison is braver than any us marine. “No it was Five.”

Silence descended on the pair and they shared a look. It was Ben that spoke first. “You mean our Five? The Five that sometimes looks at us like we’re dirt on his shoe?”

“And insults us all the time.” Diego added from the bed.

“Yeah, that too.” Ben nodded in agreement, biting his lip. “It’s kinda hot though right? I’m not the only one of us that thinks so.”

“You’re not alone.” Diego whispered and Klaus could see the blush on his cheeks. “He’s an arrogant and he thinks he knows everything, but fuck.” Klaus could see his hand shift and he could tell he was giving his bulge a squeeze. ”What about you babe?” He asked and Ben looked at Klaus as well.

“I’d be lying if I said I’d not thought about it.” He admitted, thinking back to see time with Five when he returned. The way he’d complimented him on his dress and then the time he’d spent with him the following days. “What should I tell him?”

Ben and Diego shared a look and Klaus knew the answer before they said it.

***

Klaus stood outside Five’s door, rapping his fingers against the wood. “Five, are you in there?” He knew that Five could be anywhere, but he figured this was the best place to start. If not... 

His fingers held tight to the sheet of folded paper he had in his hand, torn from a notebook and with their hand writing on it. 

The door opened and Five stood there, curiosity in his eyes as he looked at Klaus. “I take it you’re here because of my proposal.” He stepped aside when Klaus nodded. “Come in.” 

Klaus hadn’t been in Five’s room in awhile. They’d all decided to give him some space and privacy. Especially after the incident that Luther has blundered in without knocking one morning and found Five jerking off. Klaus could remember how he’d smirked when Luther explained to them over breakfast how exactly he’d gotten the fresh bruise on his head from where Five had thrown something at him.

The room was much like it had been during childhood, with papers with Five’s scrawled equations, math that would make even the brightest of minds hurt. “I have to admit I wasn’t expecting you here so soon.” The words caused him to focus back on Five, at the way he ran his fingers through his now shoulder length black hair. “Well, what have you decided?”

“I talked it over with them and they’re willing.” He held up the folded sheet of paper, handing it over to him. “We came up with this. It’s a list of things we like, things we don’t, things we’d want you to do.” Five took it, his eyes carefully scanning over the paper. They’d each made their own lists, writing them down individually. There was a lot of crossover, but they felt it was important to show that they were all on board with this. “This that ok? I mean we assumed you’re a top but if not...”

“This is fine.” Five cut him off, setting the paper down beside the bed and he took a breath. “I can work with this.”

Klaus smiled, nodding slightly. He suspected once he was gone that he’d read it over again, committing it to memory. “Good. When would you like to do it?”

“Tonight.” Five said with certainty, nodding. “Unless you have other plans.”

“Tonight’s fine.” Klaus replied, not surprised he’d wanted it so soon. In fact he’d anticipated it. “I guess I’ll see you then. Unless there’s anything else you want?”

“No. Well yeah. Could you be naked when I get there?” Klaus smiled and nodded in response. “Good, now go to them.” Five smiled and Klaus could see it reached his eyes. Klaus made his way towards the door to leave the room. “Klaus.... thank you.”

“You’re welcome Five.”

***

After seeing Five Klaus had acquired the previously requested snacks and the three of them had eaten them while watching mindless tv. They weren’t really paying attention to it though, their minds focussed on what was to come.

They didn’t touch each other, apart from cuddling and a few gentle kisses and licking fingers clean. They speculated about what Five would have in mind for them, but that conversation just led to three boners. While Five hadn’t told them not to cum, they all decided not to, to wait until he was there with them.

At 7:45 they turned the tv off, shifted the trash into the bin and stripped naked.

“What do you think he’s going to be wearing?” Ben asked, his voice soft, the tentacles on shifting in anticipation. “I think he’ll be wearing one of our uniforms.”

“Maybe.” Diego replied, shrugging and shifting slightly in his spot. “I think maybe one of those suits he tends to wear for family outings.” Klaus chuckled, thinking he looked vaguely ridiculous in one when the rest of them wore more casual stuff. Diego shot him a look and Klaus grinned.

“I think he’ll be naked. He’s horny, he wants to get down to business.” He canted his hips slightly, fairly certain that he’d win if they bet on him. Uniforms were fun and all, but sometimes they just got in the way, especially if you were eager to get down to business.

The clock hit eight and the air in front of the door rippled, in the way it always did when Five used his power. Sure enough he appeared right there and Klaus’ jaw dropped. He was not expecting Five to look like that.

“Fu-Fuck Five...” Klaus certainly emphasised with his lover’s sentiment as he looked Five over.

Five was wearing a deep blue corset, laced up at the front with black ribbon. Beneath that he wore black fishnet tights, which clung tight to his legs, with them held in place by a garter belt. The belt, like the panties he also wore, were the same shade of blue as the corset which made Klaus wonder if they were a matching set. Completing the outfit was a pair of black boots, nothing too fancy, but it was enough. Five regarded them all, his chin jutting out confidently as they took in the side of him. Diego’s reaction made his lip curved into a smile.

“Wow Five, where did you get all this?” Klaus asked, when he could feel the ability to speak return to him, gesturing to the outfit unnecessarily.

“The wonders of the internet and an inheritance. Finally something dear old dad was good for.” Five smirked, looking between the three of them. “Well, what do you think? Or are you idiots just going to gasp at me like goldfish.” He chuckled to himself, as if the idea of a goldfish had some hidden meaning to him that only he knew.

“You look stunning.” Ben whispered, awe clearly in his voice.

“A-amazing.”

“You’re the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

Five relaxed slightly and Klaus could see the relief cross his face. It was quick, something easily missed, but it was there. “Good, not that I need your approval but it’s nice to know my work is appreciated.” He looked them over taking in the sight of each of them in turn. “I see Klaus gave you my first instruction for you and you’ve all obeyed me. That’s a good start I suppose.”

Five cocked his hip to one side before continuing. “You’re going to do exactly what I say and you will answer ‘yes sir’ when I address you, understand?”

“Yes sir.” The words came out from all three of them at once and Five nodded, pleased.

“Alas, there’s only one of me and I only have one cock. That means I will only be fucking one of you tonight. However I’m sure that I’ll find uses for all of you before then.” He gave one of his withering stares, which made Klaus squirm slightly. Klaus wondered if his time as a time travelling assassin had meant he’d got much time to be dom. If not then he was a fucking natural.

He looked them over again, his eyes assessing. “As I understand it from your note that you all have safewords. You shouldn’t need to use them, I won’t be working you too hard this time.” Klaus shivered at the prospect of this happening again and nothing had even happened to them. “Tell them me.”

The safewords had been included in the note but he probably still felt the need to hear them. They had decided to go simple, the alternate code names the public had given them. Five pointed at each of them in turn, starting with Klaus. “Seance sir.”

“Horror sir.”

“Kraken sir.”

“Good.” Five nodded, seemingly pleased. Klaus felt a thrill run through him at the slight praise. “I want two of you on your knees, licking my boots. The other can kiss me.” They looked between each other and then Ben and Diego sank down to the floor. “Huh, I was sure you’d be the first one on your knees.” Five’s eyes met Klaus’ and he smirked. “Well, get to it then, I haven’t got all night.”

Klaus didn’t know if Diego had ever licked someone’s boots before, but the way he looked doing it, with his soft tongue lapping along it, it made him suspect he had. Ben, still a little tentative and shy, though he was getting better, tried to replicate Diego’s movements. Klaus stepped closer, standing beside Five and leaning in, gently pressing his lips to his. In moments Five took control, fisting a hand in his hair and forcing his tongue into his mouth. It’s hungry and desperate, filled with months (years?) of need. Klaus let his soft tongue explore every inch of his mouth, his eyelids fluttering shut, it had been awhile since he had surrendered control to anyone like this and it made his aching cock twitch.

“Look at you, so hard against me.” Five smirked, his voice a little breathless from the kiss. “If you cum over this you’re washing it by hand.” His threatening tone was a little diminished by his breathlessness

“Yes sir, of course sir. I’ll be a good boy for you.” Klaus nodded along as he said the words.

“Yeah? Even if I do this?” Five reached down with his other hand, wrapping his fingers around his dick. His nails were painted, Klaus realises now, in a shade of blue similar to the rest of his ensemble. Five starts to stroke him, twisting his fingers as he makes Klaus groan. He heard one of the others groan too, Diego he thought, and his body shivered. “You’re such a slut, so hard just from a kiss. Bet it wouldn’t take me long to get you off. To make you cum screaming my name.” Klaus shivered at words and Five leaned in, his sharp teeth nipping along Klaus’ throat. “Tell me, did any of you sluts cum after deciding to be my whores?”

“No sir, we were all good.” It’s Ben’s voice, from his position down on his knees, his lips kissing along Five’s boot. Five smiles, clearly pleased by the answer.

“Good boy.” Five smiles, looking down at him and then at the others as well. “Good boys.” He returned his attention back to Ben, releasing Klaus’s cock and running his fingers through his hair. Ben stops what he’s doing, leaning into the touch. “Tell me, how are you at sucking cock?”

Ben’s cheeks flushed at his words. “I’m getting better sir.” It was true, Klaus and Diego had helped him with it, gently guiding him and giving him encouragement. “I would love to suck you sir, if you would let me.”

“I would.” Five let Klaus’ hair go, reaching down and cupping his bulge, giving it a gentle squeeze. “While Ben sucks me I want you to finger Diego. Get him open for my cock.”

“Yes sir.” Klaus groaned out the words, stepping away from him to grab the lube. He watched Five tug the lace down, clearly not trusting them to do it. Klaus couldn’t blame him for that, not really. As soon as Five’s dick was out he eased Ben towards his dick, sighing as he kissed and licked along the shaft. It was hot and Five let out pleased little sounds from his ministrations.

Diego shifted back from Five and Ben, moving onto his hands and knees. It’s a sight Klaus still can’t get over sometimes, even when it’s right in front of him. He quickly opened the lube, slicking his fingers up as he knees between Diego’s thighs. He wanted to tell him how sexy he looked like this, how beautiful he looked, but Five hadn’t said he could speak further. Instead he bought his left hand up, pulling his cheeks apart with his fingers, sinking two slick ones into him. Diego’s moans were like the sweetest music, making his cock bounce between his legs.

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of Ben giving Five a sloppy blow job, his tentacles stroking along his fishnet clad legs. Five was letting out low, pleased groans, his fingers stroking Ben’s hair. He could hear him mumble to him, about how well he was doing and what a good boy he was. It was clear he’d taken Ben’s need for praise and encouragement to heart.

Klaus rocked his fingers in and out of Diego, a pair becoming three. He wasn’t sure if Diego needed to be stretched that much, but it was always better to be safe. Plus he loved the heat of him around his fingers as he opened him up. “He’s ready for you sir, whenever you are.”

Five nodded, gently tugging Ben off his dick. “You did so well Ben, so good for me.” His voice is soft as he says the words and he pulls Ben to his feet kissing him. “I’m going to fuck Diego now ok. I want you to cum over his face, can you do that for me.”

Ben nodded, letting out a breathless sigh. “Yes sir. Thank you sir.” Five smiles and Ben moved around him, sitting in front of Diego and reaching down to stroke his dick.

Five stepped over to Klaus, gripping his wrist and yanking his fingers out of Diego’s ass. Five leaned over his shoulder, examining his twitching opening. ”Mmm good boy, you’ve made him all ready for me.” He reached over, ghosting his fingers around the rim of Diego’s hole. “Now, move, I want to get started.”

“Yes sir.” Klaus got out of the way, watching Five slot himself into place between Diego’s legs. Five looked stunning like this, beautiful even, as he eased himself into Diego. Low gasps left his lips and his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Yeah fuck, fuck.” Five sighed, one hand holding onto Diego’s hip, the other snaking around around to start stroking Diego. He started to move, rolling his hips against Diego, drawing out groans from all of them. “Klaus, get behind me, I want you to lick my ass.” His voice was wavering, much less dominant than it had been, much more needy. “And touch yourself.”

“Yes sir.” Klaus didn’t need telling twice, even though it meant that he wouldn’t get a view of them. He carefully pulled Five’s panties down once he was behind him, gasping at the soft curve of his ass. He took a breath, peppering the pale skin with kisses as he started to stroke his own dick, making sure to angle it down towards the ground. He darted his tongue out, licking along Five’s ass, dipping it into the cleft of him every so often. Five’s movements, now rough harsh thrusts made it difficult to keep his face face against him, but he tried his best.

The room was filled with groans from the four of them, Five fucking Diego hard and deep. “Fuck, yeah. You’re all so good at this, glad you’ve found something you’re good at, fuck.” There was a low groan and Klaus knew what that meant. “That’s it Ben, paint his face. Yeah, so good for me.” Five sped up and he could see that his arm was moving faster too. “Shit, you’re a filthy whore Diego. Putting out for anyone with a dick, not caring who as long as you’re filled. You’re disgusting.” Klaus heard the sound of Five spitting, pictured it hitting Diego’s back. “Fuck, you know how to work it though. Gonna fill you up to the brim. Fuck... fuck...”

Five’s words descended into a chaotic mass of moans, his head tipping back and he looked at the ceiling. It was a slight made Klaus groan, his dick shooting across the floor, staining the carpet. It wouldn’t be the first such stain and no doubt it wouldn’t be the last. He kept kissing along the curve of Five’s ass, dazed as he heard the sounds of pleasure come from first Five and then Diego as they followed him.

“Shit... fuck...” Five breathed heavily, easing out of Diego. His body was shaking slightly, a sheen of sweat covering some of the visible parts of his body. “You all did so well. So fucking well. I just...”

And then Five was gone, leaving them all slightly baffled in their afterglow.

***

They spent the next few minutes cleaning up, although they wondered what had caused Five to leave them so suddenly. Ben had suggested they go looking for him, but the Diego had told him no. It was best to remain here as a unit, that way Five knew where they were.

It was only once they were all in bed, a tangle of limbs wrapped up in each other, that the air warped again at the foot of the bed. Five appeared again, although most of the outfit was gone.mall he wore were a pair of panties, though these were new, bright red. “I... I didn’t mean to take so long. I just felt I should... you know.” He gestured to himself, his bare skin. “Do you mind if I join you? I bought some water if you need it?” He held up a bottle of water and Klaus smiled, shifting to one side to make some space.

“You’re always welcome here Five.” Five’s relief wasn’t hidden this time as he climbed into bed, curling around Klaus’ body.

***

Five remained a random variable to them. They offered for him to join them in the room permanently, but Five declined. He valued having a space of his own and they respected that. Whenever he came to join them he’d always end up staying though, his body curled against them. He’d not always join in, sometimes he was content to watch. Other times he was the one who gave up control, gasping and writhing against the sheets.

Either way he was beautiful.

Klaus couldn’t believe how lucky that he was, how lucky they all were to have each other again. To love each other. He planted a gentle kiss on Five’s forehead, wrapping his arms around him tightly, his fingertips brushing against Ben’s soft skin. Behind him Diego held him tightly and he smiled, closing his eyes and drifting into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos, as always, are awesome


End file.
